Fire In The Darkness
This story is about if Firestar turned down a path of darkness and became evil. I must warn you, this doesn't happen like the books do, for example there is barely a chance of Firepaw falling in love with Spottedleaf. And that propechy has changed and a bunch of stuff like that, I hope you enjoy it anyways! Prologue A broad, brown tabby tom with blazing amber eyes gazed down on a dark ginger tom with a dark red tail. His eyes blazed with darkness and by just looking at him you could tell he was up to something that was against the code and all the code was worth. "So Redtail, do you really think you will be leader after Bluestar?" the tabby asked, circling the ginger tom. "I don't know what you are up to, but it won't work!" Redtail spat. "I'm stonger than you!" "Really?" the tabby challenged. He flexed his claws and lunged at Redtail, slitting his throat. There at the tabby's paws lay the dead ThunderClan deputy. He purred in happiness. Bluestar would now make him, Tigerclaw, deputy! Now he was one paw slash away from being Tigerstar, leader of ThunderClan. But during the battle between Redtail and Tigerclaw,a small slender tortoiseshell gazed up at the stars from her den with a silvery blue she-cat by her side. The tortoiseshell was deep in thought and the blue she-cat was wide with worry and fear. "You said you had a propechy to tell me?" the blue cat asked. "Yes Bluestar, I don't know what it means, it may mean danger," the tortoiseshell continued. "Well what is it Spottedleaf?" Bluestar demanded, her voice more sharp this time. "Fire alone will change our clan," Spottedleaf whispered. "Fire?" Bluestar repeated. "Fire is feared by all cats." "That is why I think it means danger!" Spottedleaf insisted. "But maybe change is what we need," Bluestar meowed. "I have been seeing a ginger tom in TwoLeg place staring out into the forest, his pelt looks like fire, you think he may be part of this propechy?" "A kittypet?" Spottedleaf mewed. "I'm don't think StarClan cares about kittypets." Bluestar nodded slowly. She was unsure now. But somewhere deep inside her, she felt that the kittypet was the answer to these calls of a propechy. She turned back to Spottedleaf, knowing exactly her plan. "If fire will change ThunderClan, it will change it indeed," Bluestar meowed. Chapter 1 Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, crept through the undergrowth drawing closer to TwoLeg Place. Her clan would think she was going mad if they figured out she was going to find a kittypet for a propechy Spottedleaf hadn't even interpreted yet. But she did not care what Spottedleaf or her clan thought of this. At least she had an excuse to be going a bit crazy, for Tigerclaw came back from patrol last night stating a RiverClan warrior murdered Redtail. But when she heard that the RiverClan warrior was Oakheart, she was taken aback. Would Oakheart really murder her deputy? But at this moment, Bluestar did not care about RiverClan or the greif of Redtail's death. She was mainly foucoused on finding the kittypet with flame colored fur. She finally had reached the border of TwoLeg Place and she saw the kitypet of her search. He was sitting on the fence, his ginger fur blazing in the sun. Bluestar wondered how she could approach him. Maybe kittypets weren't as wimpy as everyone said, maybe he would injure her. I doubt that. He is just a kittypet. But if he is the propechy cat, he may be stronger than we think. Finally Bluestar walked foward and was at the fence. The kittypet hadn't noticed her yet, until she meowed, "Hello." The kittypet loooked at her and looked surprised. "Who are you?" "I'm Bluestar," she meowed. "I'm leader of ThunderClan." "What's ThunderClan?" the kittypet asked, jumping down from the fence. Bluestar scanned the kittypet before meowing her answer. He looked storng and not weak. She could also tell he was still a tom and he had not been to the cutter yet. "ThunderClan is a clan of cats, we live with three other clans, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan," Bluestar replied. "We fight to live. Anyways, I see you looking out into the forest alot, does it interest you?" "Yes it does," he answered. "Well, um, what is your name?" Bluestar asked. "Rusty." "Well Rusty, ThunderClan needs more warriors," Bluestar meowed. "If you are willing to leave your cozy kittypet life behind, I will accept you into ThunderClan." Rusty's green eyes glowed. "Really? I would love- Rusty was cut off by thudding paws on the forst floor. A huge golden tabby skidded to Bluestar's side and hissed at Rusty, lashing his tail. "Who are you?" he spat. "Don't you lay a claw on my leader!" "Lionheart!" Bluestar scolded. "This is Rusty, he is going to join the clan." "Yes, I wasn't hurting Bluestar," Rusty said. Lionheart did not loook at Rusty but stared dead at Bluestar. He wrinkled his nose. "He's a kittypet!" he growled. "He doesn't have warrior blood!" "Warrior blood?" Bluestar repeated. "Think of how much was spilled last night!" Lionheart fell silent. Bluestar sighed and turned back to Rusty. "So are you willing to join?" she asked. Rusty nodded. "I will come with you now." Bluestar nodded and flicked her tail for Rusty and Lionheart to follow her. Rusty padded ahead of Lionheart while Lionheart dragged behind, grumbling. Bluestar purred in happiness. She had gotten her kittypet! Hopefully Spottedleaf would see that Rusty was the propechy cat. When the three cats reached camp, Bluestar turned to Lionheart. "I'm going to get Whitestorm so he may meet Rusty," Bluestar meowed. "Stay here with him." "Yes Bluestar," Lionheart grumbled. The ThunderClan leader narrowed her eyes at her new deputy, but turned to find Whitestorm. She did not have time for Lionheart's stubborness. Bluestar finally found Whitestorm sharing tounges with Brindleface. "Greetings Whitestorm, Brindleface," Bluestar meowed. "Whitestorm, can you come here for a second?" "Of course Bluestar," Whitestorm meowed. Whitestorm got up to follow Bluestar, and Brindleface licked his flank as he got up. Bluestar led Whitestorm to where Lionheart was waitng for her with Rusty. Whitestorm's whiskers twithced. "Who is that?" he asked. "This is Rusty and he is joining ThunderClan," Bluestar replied happily. Whitestorm's jaw dropped. He glanced at Lionheart and the deputy rolled his eyes. Then Whitestorm looked at Rusty. "Well I suppose I should welcome you to ThunderClan," he meowed. Rusty dipped his head. "Thank you." "I am going to call the clan meeting," Bluestar meowed. "Come all three of you." Bluestar set off for the high rock and Lionheart, Whitestorm, and Rusty followed her. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prety join her under the high rock for a clan meeting." All of the ThunderClan cats gathered around the rock to listen to Bluestar. Rusty loooked amazed by all the cats around him. "As you may know, ThunderClan is low on warriors," Bluestar meowed. "And now, we have only four apprentices. I have found a cat willing to become an apprentice of our clan." "Lucky to become an apprentice!" a golden black tabby hissed. "There's no point in your objection Longtail!" a huge tabby spat. "Perhaps this cat can prove himself." "But look Tigerclaw, he's a kittypet!" a dusty brown apprentice pointed out. Tigerclaw twitched his whiskers. "Correct Dustpaw, he has a collar. I know a way he can prove himself." Rusty tensed as he watched Tigerclaw walk towards him and crouch down. Tigerclaw lunged at Rusty, pulling at his collar. Rusty felt almost all of the air got out of his body, but fought back. Tigerclaw bit down into Rusty colloar, and caught some of this neck, drawing blood. After a few seconds, Tigerclaw had Rusty's collar in his mouth and his amber gaze had approval in it. Tigerclaw dropped the collar. "You fought well for a kittypet," he meowed. "Nice fight." Bluestar smiled and jumped down from the high rock and ran ovr to Tigerclaw and Rusty. "Since your collar is gone, you may now join the clan," Bluestar meowed. "You wil now be known as Firepaw, for your flame colored pelt. If Tigerclaw wasn't mentoring Ravenpaw, he would mentor you. But he is so Longtail will mentor you instead." "Firepaw! Firepaw!" While the clan cheered for Firepaw, Longtail slowly approached him. He touched noses with him. "Well welcome to ThunderClan, young Firepaw," Longtail whispered. Firepaw blinked and dipped his head to his new mentor. Bluestar watched the clan and felt pleased. "Let's hope young Firepaw will bring change to our clan!" Bluestar added. Before the clan could cheer again, Spottedleaf gasped and it was loud. "Bluestar!" Bluestar eyed clan once more before hurrying over to the medicine cat. "What?" "That's the kittypet?" Spottedleaf asked. "Yes Firepaw is him," Bluestar meowed. "But Bluestar, I don't think you should- "The clan needs Firepaw," Bluestar meowed. "Don't worry." Bluestar padded back over to the center of the clearing with her clan. She had a feeling Spottedleaf was taking it too seriously. But maybe she should listen to Spottedleaf, but then again, how could Firepaw be bad? Chapter 2 Firepaw watched the cats around him talk about his arrival. He knew some dissaproved of him and didn't want him there but he didn't care. He turned to Bluestar and dipped his head to her. Bluestar seemed pleased by all of this. A gray apprentice padded up to Firepaw. "Hi, I'm Graypaw," the gray cat meowed. "I'm an apprentice too." A black cat ran after Graypaw. "And I'm Ravenpaw." "Nice to meet you both," Firepaw meowed. Graypaw flicked his tail over towards a sandy colored apprentice and a dusky brown apprentice. "Leave those two be, they are mean and snobby. Their names are Sandpaw and Dustpaw." Firepaw nodded. "Okay, I hate cats like that." "Yeah me too," Ravenpaw agreed, although he had his gaze on Sandpaw. "Anyways, we will show you were the apprentice's den is," Graypaw continued. "Come on Firepaw, follow us."